1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, particularly, to an electronic device incorporating an earphone.
2. Description of related art
Usually, earphones are used to listen to music stored in portable electronic devices (e.g., MP3 players). However, the earphone typically has a long connecting cable and the connecting cable can easily get tangled. In addition, when the earphone is detached from the electronic device, the earphone may be easily lost or misplaced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.